Hawk Valley's Prophecy
by Ysabela
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE NEW PROPHECY! In an alternate universe, Hawkfrost and his followers left the forest in search of something new. This is Hawk Valley  In the years that come a terrifying prophecy is about to enfold.
1. History of Hawk Valley

_**This takes place in a different reality than that of the Warrior's Books, for obvious reasons.**_

_**In this reality, the clans did not move to a new location, and the old territories were safe from two-legs.**_

_**The usual Copyright jibjab - Warriors is copyrighted to Erin Hunter, etc, etc, and so on. **_

Hawkfrost was not satisfied in his ambition, as he wanted to be clan leader, and he attempted to kill the Riverclan leader Leopardstar.

He was banished for that, and he left the territory with some of his followers, swearing to create new clans.

He brought his mate, Snowfoot, and seven other cats from all of the clans. The band journeyed far and wide, far from their home, until they came upon a series of mountains that seemed as if they'd never stop.

They decided to climb over one of the smaller ones, and to their surprise it led the way into a deep valley, almost perfect for the purpose of founding more clans.

Hawkfrost named it hawk Valley, after himself.

The band of nine explored the vast territory, and dully settled the territory into four different clans – Cliffclan, Dawnclan, Stormclan and Leafclan.

At first, the band simply lived in the smack middle of all of the territories, their number being so few.

They explored, finding a lake, some twoleg residences, a small thunderpath by the lake, a gathering point, and even a place to communicate with Starclan.

They lived like that for a year, maybe two and their number grew as some kittypets and loners were recruited and kits were born, and then raised into warrior hood. In this way the new cats began to learn the ways of clan life, and so it has been.

Eventually, after maybe three years they had more than enough cats to move into the four territories.

Clan leaders were chosen, Hawkstar for Cliffclan, Mottledstar for Dawnclan, Skystar for Stormclan and Yellowstar for Leafclan.

Hawkfrost soon grew tired of being equal to the other leaders, though, and attempted to try and claim it all for himself.

He was killed in a battle with his daughter, Icebird, and the clans once again settled into relative peace. Icebird left Hawk Valley, to search for the original clans.

Cliffclan's territory was for the sure-footed and strong, as it had many borders to defend. It's cats became known for the strength and balance.

Dawnclan was an open territory, close to the lake and with tall trees. It's cats became known for the swiftness and ability to swim in the lake.

Leafclan was close to some Twoleg nests, a barn, and was hilly and had trees. It's cats became known for their mixed lineage and bravery.

Stormclan was the most peculiar of the territory, with tall trees all around and a habit to attract the worst storms. It's cats became known for their ability to survive in any kind of weather and their climbing ability.

This roleplay takes place many, many, years – maybe even ten (although the exact count has been lost) since Hawkfrost's band first settled there.

It is a land of prophecies, as a Starclan dwells there too, and although a little bit different than the original clans, as the territory was bigger, the two if they ever met could mingle freely.


	2. The First Prophecy

**PROPHECY I  
**

The sun showed weakly through the tall, towering trees of StormClan, barely managing to spread a little light on the thick grass below.

A white cat scurried out of a patch of bushes, apparently in a hurry.

It was muttering to itself.

The cat climbed tediously up a large slope, until it was out of the gorge.

It walked up to a rock stuck in the middle of a cliff, with a small alcove behind it.

"Gingerstar?" It – she mewed meekly.

A large ginger cat uncurled from its den and walked out to stand across from the white she-cat.

"What is it, Pineheart?" Gingerstar mewed.

Pineheart looked up weakly.

"I found MelodyCloud . . . " She mewed.

Gingerstar blinked.

"Is she . . . Still alive?" he asked.

Pineheart looked quite sad.

"I don't know how she got there, Gingerstar!" She mewed.

"She . . . She was far beyond saving, if you get my drift. I have never seen wounds like that before in my life!"

Gingerstar grimaced.

"I am sorry, Pineheart. Has there been no sign from StarClan?"

Pineheart looked up apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Gingerstar – but no. I have not had any sign for moons."

Gingerstar looked worried.

"How can we conquer such an enemy we cannot see? How can we regain our dead?" He mewed sadly, an odd edge to his voice.

"I don't know, Gingerstar. That's for you and ForestFur to figure out – not me." She said hollowly.

Gingerstar dismissed the cat with a flick of his tail, and Pineheart padded off solemnly.

Was there nothing she could do for her clan? No answer to their desperate questions from StarClan?

She looked up, towards the sky and to her amazement saw a band of cats sitting there near the sun.

She gasped, in amazement and tried to contain her excitement that her prayers had been answered.

A tall gray cat stood up, her blue eyes sparkling.

_Lightning will strike twice,_ She warned. _Don't be afraid of the thunder that follows – Even if it means more trouble for all the clans._

With that, the band of cats vanished – leaving Pineheart to stare in amazement.

She blinked slowly and then scurried back to Gingerstar's den.

"Gingerstar!" She whispered hurriedly.

Gingerstar mewed from his den "What now, Pineheart?" In a hopeless voice.

Pineheart told him what she had heard, and he listened with his eyes closed.

"But what does it mean, Pineheart?"

Pineheart shook her head. "I don't know." She mewed. "But I will try to find out, and get back to you."

Gingerstar nodded and Pineheart slowly padded back to her own den.

"I don't know . . ." she whispered to herself.


	3. The Beginning of Dread

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF DREAD  
**

It was just past sun- high, and many cats were just returning from patrol.

Crystaltail padded in triumphantly, holding a large squirrel in her jaws.

She set it down gingerly in front of the HighLedge, and went back to retrieve the other fresh kill she had caught.

_It wasn't easy, being a new warrior._ She reflected. _You were always being tested by the older cats, and even by the deputy._

She passed a lean white tom with blue eyes.

"Good afternoon!" She mewed, waving her own white tail.

_Good thing I have my brother! _

Her brother, Frostbite had come with her to StormClan from their mothers' clan, DawnClan.

A stray Twoleg had killed their mother, and their father had been (at the time) a StormClan cat. Her father had moved about clans quite often, and all the elders frequently called him 'a disgrace to cats!'

So the two kits, along with their elder half – brother Reedwhisker had been immigrated to StormClan.

She frowned. Reedwhisker still wasn't back from his trip to FallingWaters . . .

Reedwhisker was a trusted warrior, and had accompanied their leader, Gingerstar to FallingWaters to communicate to StarClan.

Frostbite smiled at her, revealing large white teeth. He hadn't been called Frostbite for nothing.

"Hey Crystaltail!" He meowed.

She smiled again, and padded off to the spot where she had buried the prey.

Later that night, Crystaltail was on her way to a meeting of all the clans at TwistedTrunks.

Reedwhisker had come back with Gingerstar just before the hour of approaching night.

She was rather sad that her brother, Frostbite hadn't been allowed to come due to his complaining about having to fetch bedding for Owlfur, a queen.

However, she was glad that her two closest friends – besides her brother – Sootpelt and Aspenfur were going also. She didn't like to go alone, especially since some cats distrusted her for being DawnClan born.

She shrugged, and padded up to her friends.

"Hi Crystaltail!" Aspenfur mewed in greeting.

Sootpelt smiled, her light green eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Hi," She mewed apprehensively.

Sootpelt had recently returned from a border patrol carrying Melodycloud's body. It had been very disturbing; Melodycloud was one of the senior warriors and had been respected.

She was also just about to move into the nursery, and the hunting patrol she had been on with Sootpelt and Beetleclaw would have been her last before she moved into the nursery to prepare for her kitting.

Graystream, her mate, had been devastated. Recently he had been staying in Pineheart's den more and more. Pineheart claimed that he just needed something everyday to 'calm his nerves'.

Crystaltail thought that Pineheart was just trying to keep him away from Beetleclaw, who had recently been trying to get Melodycloud's attention. He hadn't known that she was already having kits with Graystream, and it was thought that Graystream blamed Beetleclaw and SootPelt for not stopping MelodyCloud from falling down the cliff.

Crystaltail shivered. Infinite was the chasm of Clan Gossip . . .

The StormClan cats – with Gingerstar in the lead – made their way through the dark territory of StormClan, so named because of the large, towering trees that occupied the small gorge just north of Camp. That was where Melodycloud had fallen.

No cat had wanted to down there, but it was still necessary as that was where the stream that watered all the cats was.

Finally, they reached a clearing.

It was rather small, but sheltered by large oak trees that towered above all the assembled cat. In the middle of a clearing two large oaks trees had fallen, one before the other so that they had crisscrossed, making a perfect stage for the four leaders.

Two of the other leaders, Lilystar and Shiningstar were already there. The ThornClan and DawnClan cats mingled freely, greetings here and there.

Gingerstar signaled to his clan to go forward, and so they did.

Crystaltail padded swiftly up to meet Greenheart, her father. He had recently moved to DawnClan yet again. He was famous within the four clans for constantly switching clans, a feat un-matched, in fact unheard of before. No one seemed to mind these days, in fact it was a common curse to be told 'May Greenheart join your clan!'

Except for the other elders.

The fact was that he was lazy and good for nothing, but recently he had been made an elder to keep him out of the way. He was still a youngish cat, and he had protested mightily when this happened.

"Hello Crystaltail!" He purred roughly.

He had always been a kind father, if not a particularly smart, loyal or responsible one.

"Hallo Greenheart," She mewed.

"Is Frostbite not with you?" He asked.

Crystaltail shook her head.

"Not this moon, sorry Father." She mewed solemnly.

Greenheart looked disappointed.

He waved her off, and Crystaltail wondered what he could be thinking to have such sorrow in his eyes.


End file.
